


Biosynthesis

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), S.H.I.E.L.D., medical and science, sciencing hardcore, spoilers for 3X09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A team of S.H.I.E.L.D scientists return to Rosalind Price's apartment during 3x09 "Closure", they make a fascinating revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biosynthesis

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm very sad and possibly in denial.

There’s blood on the carpet and the walls just beyond the door to the apartment; a bloodied handprint smudged on the wall, small droplets on the pristine carpet. It was relatively fresh based on the color- less than four hours of oxidation- by the dull, but unmistakably red tone.  
The artery into the dining room is short and tight, lined with pieces of modern art, the golden light from the dining room spills into the corridor. The team of agents pushes through the space, yelling orders at each other. Two S.H.I.E.L.D paramedics bring up the rear carrying a stretcher, first aid kit and body bag, though only the latter will be necessary.  
The blood in the entry-way was small fish compared to the horror of the dining room, the body is sprawled on in a puddle of her own blood and hand prints virtually cover areas of the wall where Director Coulson had hid. Shattered glass and metal are embedded in the wall behind a small side table, Agent Munster points out that an aerosol had exploded there judging by the candles. The singular bullet hole in the window is morbidly precise and orderly, wax drips onto the hardwood table from a still lit taper candle. Two, intact wine glasses, plates, hamburgers and various onion paper wrappings are spread out over the table and sprinkling with the victim’s blood.  
“Entry wound through the stemocleidomastoid muscle, pierced trachea, clear damage to the superior laryngeal nerve. Intact thyroid and larynx. Bullet avoided spinal cord and cervical tissues. Damage to jugular veins, internal and external carotid veins. Bullet travelled through the neck, exit wound on left face.” Agent Rupesh, a forensicist reports.  
“Pulse?” asks Agent Munster.  
A few agents audibly scoffed at Munster’s question when it was so clear that there was no pulse.  
Rupesh inhales sharply. “She’s still bleeding.”  
“What?”  
“She’s still bleeding.”  
“Of course, that’s an open wound.”  
“Munster, you bloody idiot, that means her heart is still beating, damn it. Give an order.”  
“Make her stop bleeding. Apply pressure to the wound and get her back to the Quinjet, immediately. We need the stretcher here.” Munster shouts.  
“Carefully, carefully. Move! Damn it!” He continues as agents begin to move.  
The victim is lifted onto the stretcher and a bandage is tied tightly around her neck, it is the most temporary of temporary solutions, she will undoubtedly require emergency surgery back on the quinjet to stop the bleeding. An orange blanket is tucked around the victim before the stretcher is wheeled out of the house, lifted down the steps onto the street and lifted into the waiting Quinjet. The plane will definitely be noticed by the public but Director Coulson hadn’t offered an alternate solution in his state.  
“Get the Director on the line immediately.”  
But Director Coulson has already gone. Gone on a mission. He’s left the planet.  
Agent May takes our call and orders us to bring the victim back. Doctors Fitz and Simmons have been captured by Hydra so we will have to manage without them.  
Moments after the stretcher was settled - the Quinjet was already soaring away from the home, away from the city and towards the Playground.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They’re calling it a miracle. The patient was very lucky to come out of it alive, her heart rate had decreased so much that it was no longer pumping blood out of her body, the general gravity of her position had contained the blood in her and sustained her until we had arrived. Preliminary brain scans showed miraculously little to no effects of oxygen deprivation on her brain. The patient remains in a medically induced coma for the better part of a month, undergoing countless operations and tests. Everyday is a struggle to keep her alive at first, but Acting-Director Mack and Agent Johnson press on, funding any endeavor to replace her various body parts. Her first operation stitched together the split arteries and veins to stop the bleeding. She was given blood transfusion after blood transfusion to replace what she’d lost. The second operation replaced her trachea with a plastic tube built of nanofibers and seeded with stem cells extracted from the patient’s bone marrow. Sheets of cells were grown to replace damage to her esophagus and the inner layers of her throat were stitched together. Muscles and tendons were lab-grown and integrated into her neck insuring strength and support in her neck. The nerve damage was permanent, brain scans showed a definitive lack of feeling on both sides of her neck where the bullet had entered and exited. Her new muscle was in need of strengthening, her comatose body was often re-positioned to assist with the development. While her synthesized bits and pieces acclimate to her body, all nutrients are streamed into her blood via an IV drip, Doctor Hansen predicts that she will be stuck on an IV drip for three months before transferring to soft foods for another three months. She is only to drink water for the first nine months and no alcoholic or carbonated beverages for at least eighteen months. 

Agents Johnson, May, Mack, Morse and Hunter are kept very busy plotting their siege against Hydra for the first week of treatment. Their infiltration and takeover of the Hydra base using the Inhuman team proved effective but Director Coulson and Doctor Fitz remained missing, no one had returned through the portal no matter how many times S.H.I.E.L.D opened it. Doctor Simmons has been safely recovered, but remains on site most of the time searching for Agent Fitz and Will Daniels. She came in twice last week to consult on the patient’s condition, Simmons is optimistic about the patient’s chances given that there is no infection and her new tissue is showing strength. Agent Johnson reports that they will be sending in a probe and means of communicating with the Director on the other side, Daisy begs the medical team to wake up the patient and see how she is. 

Finally, after twenty-nine days and nights we decide to wake up Rosalind Price.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The room blindingly bright against Rosalind’s unaccustomed eyes when she forces them open, the first thing she recognizes is the cannula in her nostrils, forcing air in and out of her lungs. The second thing she comprehends is that she is in some sort of hospital and thirdly, there were sharp, stabbing, fiery pains through her neck. Something was horribly, horribly wrong. She didn’t feel quite human or rooted in reality. She tried to move her head and her arms, but the effort left her muscles feeling shaky, her confusion was overcome back panic, her chest constricted painfully  
The sound of a door slamming open was heard to her right, but Rosalind couldn’t bear to move her head, fearing the pain.  
“Rosalind?” Daisy Johnson appeared in her field of vision looking scattered and sleep-deprived. “Hey! You’re awake! Can you hear me?”  
“Y-yes.” Rosalind’s voice was rough from disuse, but to her relief it didn’t hurt to talk.  
“How are you feeling? Do you know who I am?”  
“Daisy…”  
Agent Johnson was visibly relieved. “Good. At least we’ve got that going here. Uh- how are you?”  
“My neck… what the hell happened?” Rosalind demanded already sounding authoritative and angered.  
“You’ve been out for three weeks… You were targeted by Hydra, you knew too much the ATCU’s mission and you were going to stop them. Their leader, Grant Ward shot you while you were-”  
“I was at home, Phil was there… Yes.” Rosalind replied, her voice ragged as she remembered the fateful night. “I’m going to kill him.”  
Daisy bit her lip. “About that…”  
A voice interrupted over the intercom. “Daisy, don’t upset her. It’s a lot to take in we need to-”  
“Thanks Jemma.” Agent Johnson interrupted the voice. “I’ve got it.”  
“What happened to Coulson?” Rosalind demanded.  
“He, may have jumped through a portal to the other side of the universe whilst trying to kill Ward.”  
“No…”  
“I’m so sorry, we’re doing everything we can. I want them back too. We’re doing everything we can to get them back.”  
“Them? Ward?” Rosalind seethed, her hands jerking only slightly as though she might have lashed out if she were stronger.  
“No, Leo Fitz. Another agent. He-”  
Daisy’s phone began to ring, she whipped it out and answered. “May? Anything?” 

Rosalind watched as Daisy nodded frantically, pressing the phone tightly to her ear as she spoke to Coulson’s right-hand woman. Anxiety built up in her chest, Phil on an alien planet with the man who tried to murder her. She was trapped in a small room, seriously injured with an Inhuman with whom she didn’t have the greatest track record. And meanwhile Hydra was still out there, endangering more people and she had done nothing. 

“They’re okay.” Daisy breathed out. “They’re coming home. I’m sorry Rosalind! I have to go to England!” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Through the glass doors to her hospital room, Rosalind can see the happening on base. She sees Grant Ward as he is escorted through by twelve heavily armed guards on his way to imprisonment. She sees Leo Fitz walk into the lab with another man, she watches as Jemma Simmons sobs and hugs both of them. But she is sleeping when Phil rushes in to the lab and bursts into her room, the loud bang of the door startles her awake. Phil slows down and approaches her carefully.  
“Hey.” she smiles. “About damn time you came and saw me.”  
“You were dead and that’s all you have to say?” Phil Coulson demands, his voice tight with emotion. “I thought I was never going to see you again.”  
“I’m here now.”  
Phil sits next to her and grabs her hand. “How are you?”  
“Sore. Frustrated by all the restrictions put on me.”  
“I’m sorry. We’re doing everything we can.”  
“Don’t you dare apologise for saving me, Phil Coulson. Now, give me a kiss and tell me why the hell you thought going to an alien planet was a good idea.”


End file.
